Único Complejo
by GirlBender L
Summary: Ino es una chica hermosa, parlanchina, algo superficial y segura de sí. Lo malo es que ella tiene un solo complejo; un punto débil que al ser tocado le hace perder los estribos. ¿Qué habían tenido sus padres en la cabeza cuando le pusieron así?


**N/A: miren, ando triste porque no me dejan muchos reviews últimamente. Y me ha gustado mi trabajo, (hablar de Ino me pegó la seguridad, jajajaja, mentira XD) así que les suplico un pequeñito review por lo menos, ¿Si?**

**Summary: Ino es una chica hermosa, parlanchina, algo superficial y segura de sí. Lo malo es que ella tiene un solo complejo; un punto débil que al ser tocado le hace perder los estribos.** **¿Qué habían tenido sus padres en la cabeza cuando le pusieron así?**

**.**

Único Complejo  
>-Por GirlBender L-<p>

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Sakura… Sasuke (¡Qué hermoso nombre!), Naruto, Tenten, Rock Lee.

No. A Yamanaka Ino ninguno de esos nombres le parecía feo. El suyo sí.

¿Qué habían tenido sus padres en la cabeza cuando le pusieron así? De seguro su mamá quería una barbacoa, o dejaron a su tía loca y amante de los animales escogerle el nombre a la bella niñita rubia. Tal vez su padre estaba muy nervioso y lo escribió mal en el acta. ¡Ah, demonios, no lo sabía! Pero el día en que se enterase de la razón –sus padres nunca lo dijeron a pesar de los millones y centenares de veces en que ella lo cuestionó- mataría a golpes a alguien.

_-Pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_ El sensei frente a ella preguntó. Era su primer día en la academia, y por consecuente, todos los niños se presentaban.

_Piensa, piensa…_ No, ella no iba a decir su nombre ni por doscientos mil millones de Yenes. ¡Eso jamás! Antes se quebraba una uña a que los otros chicos pusieran cara de idiotas con solo oírlo. Porque sí, cuando se enteró de lo que era un jabalí, quiso atravesarse con un Kunai.

¡Iugh, odiaba a los animales sucios que hacían ruidos raros! Y precisamente se llamaba como uno. He ahí el porqué de su afición con las dietas desde temprana edad: (Eso lo escuchó de la boca de su vecina, cuando regañaba al marido) ella no quería ser como un regordete cerdo.

Pues su nombre, Inoshishi, significaba Jabalí.

¡Ay, claro! ¡Pero Hinata era día soleado y Sakura una flor! ¡Hasta Naruto tenía mejor nombre, aunque fuera un condimento del ramen! Estúpido y cruel mundo que dejaba lo peor a las mejores.

Comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa.

_-Yo soy Inosh…-_ titubeó, volteó a ver a ambos lados como cuando arrancaba flores de jardines ajenos, y se corrigió. _–Mi nombre es Ino. Yamanaka Ino.- _¡Merecía un premio por ser algo así como una clase de prodigio de cinco años! Esa idea de abreviar su nombre fue la mejor que tuvo durante sus primeros años de edad…

En fin, la clase pasó. Les dieron un descanso y todos salieron a jugar. Bueno, ella a jugar no porque ensuciaría su linda ropita con lodo y algo así. Mejor se reunió con otras niñas lindas a charlar y hablar de plantas. De flores, para ser más específicos. ¿Que por qué le encantaban? Porque el jabalí es un animal apestoso –al menos eso suponía, dado que los cerdos huelen mal y su madre le dijo que los cerdos y jabalís son parientes-, mientras que las flores destacan por su excelsa fragancia.

Suerte la suya que eso del nombre estúpido no le afectara mucho. Su vida siguió, todos la llamaron Ino, ella se volvió segurísima de su hermosura y forma de ser, se enamoró, dejó crecer su cabello. En un pasado le comentó a Sakura acerca de su nombre completo; pero lo lamentó el día en que se convirtieron en rivales, porque entonces la frentona (Ajá, si tocaban su punto débil ella tocaría los de los demás) nunca paró de decirle "Ino-cerda".

Y fue hasta años después, cuando cumplió veinte, que comprendió la maravilla de llamarse Inoshishi. Aprendió en la biblioteca que el jabalí es un animal sociable como ella, y que su dieta es un noventa por ciento compuesta de vegetales. ¿Bueno, entonces por qué son tan gordos?

Además, a su novio le gustaba como sonaba "Inoshishi". ¿Qué más podía desear? Joder, que ella era inteligente, guapa, buena ninja, rubia… la lista podría continuar. A lo mejor su nombre dejaría de ser su único complejo.

**Eso de que el nombre completo de la chica sea Inoshishi no me lo invento. Lo he leído en Naruto Wiki. **

**Espero les haya gustado, besos!**


End file.
